Eternally yours
by XxToToXx
Summary: Sakura, the coldest, strongest, most guarded woman in all of Konoha thought it would be a man to melt her, a human man, not one of a different species. Sending her spiraling into a world of darkness, lust, power, and immortality without her control, will Sakura accept The most powerful Leader of the Underworlds offers and Reign along side of him, or completly lose herself?
1. Chapter 1

Story Title: Eternally Yours

Author: XxToToXx

**Summary**: Haruno Sakura, the coldest, strongest, most guarded woman in all of Konoha thought it would be a man to melt her, a human man, not one of a different species. Sending her spiraling into a world of darkness, lust, power, and immortality without her control, will Sakura accept The most powerful Leader of the Underworlds offers and Reign along side of him, or completly lose herself and all her humanity in the process?

Chapter One: She Met Him Today

_Her feelings she hide, her dreams she cant find_

_She losing her mind_

_she fallling behind_

_She can't find her place, she losing her faith_

_Shes fallin from grace _

_Shes all over the Place ._

Introducing Haruno Sakura, a woman of extroadinary measures. She is currently twenty three years old, and is, or was a successfui doctor. After some traumatiing events the woman decided to take a leave from the medical field to recover both mentally and physically. In her two years as being a cardiologist, Sakuras salary was generous enough for her to buy a home in the gated Tywanawa Estates, and her long craved black Lincoln MKZ. Even though her home was quiet large for two bedrooms, it still felt empty to her.

Her appearance was unsual to people who hadn't known her. Her long pink hair hung down to her waist, and her bright green eyes would remind one of cat eyes glowing in the dark. Her skin was sun kissed, with a body most women in the city envied. She was a short female that only stood 5'5, with a small waist, wide hips and a set of perfect thighs she'd always thank her deceased mother for giving her.

There is always something hidden under a pretty face, for Sakura its Pain, a pain that no one could ever imagine. Sinking deeper and going back further into the life Sakura I shall uncover a few things. Her mother died giving birth to her and all she had left were pictures and videos of before she gave birth to her. Her father was still living, but he disowned her claiming that she took the love of his life away, which caused Sakura to be raised by her loving grandparents.

She's been around violence, numerous deaths, torture, suicides shes seen it all. Her being a doctor didn't help much,it just added on to the gore.

She was violent when she was younger, she barely graduated high school because she got expelled everytime she was let back in. She had misused drugs a little, had numerous fight, juvenile detention, then there was boot camp as well.

Her "Don't fuck with me" and "Im semi better than you" attitude had her disliked a little. She barely let anyone in. Sakura really didn't want to, they'd just use everything against her to hurt her so why even try?

_Trust was a huge problem for her. _

Even though Many men tried to be with her, both the good and bad, honest men and gang members and leaders, Sakura blew them all down, not on an easy note either. It was always a harsh comeback to hurt the mans pride.

Her former Fiance, had led her on up until a marriage proposal. Its been a year and a half since then since he disappeared somewhere off in AME city. Sakura wasn't really worrying about it, all good things aren't always good anyway.

While out of work, Sakura practices her vocals at the Junoko warehouse with her instructor. They were always private sessions so she wouldn't be bothered and disturbed. Singing was the only way she knew how to express herself besides fighting, that was why she wrote alot, though no one knew she did it.

She had the lightest, most melodical, most beautiful voice of an angel, not many people knew that as well, only Naruto, her best friend knew everything about her. He had just been promoted to Captain of the Konoha Elite Police Department, the best their is besides Hokage which had been his dream since he was a child. He would have to write and call now since the team would always get relocated, sometimes she felt bare when he wasn't around to cheer her up.

She felt lost.

She was Hurt.

She was alone.

She was broken on the inside.

She was a fallen angel forced to pay for her sins on Earth until the day she died.

She wouldn't let anyone know just how weak she was. Everything was eating her up on the inside and at times she feels like she would explode on the wrong person at the wrong time. She was by herself in her own world, with nobody to look to. All that Changed on the night of November 28th when she Met Pein, and everything changed for the better and worse.

Sakura always felt like she was being followed, she had been feeling that way for almodt two years now. She'd alwaya look over her shoulder when she walked home from somewhere. She would often question the use of her car. She would feel someone right behind her but turn around and see nothing. She thought it was just stress getting to her again.

This morning, she woke up in haste. It was Saturday, which meant she had a session with Anko today at the warehouse. The girl was already thirty minutes late. IT was because she couldn't ever sleep at night, ever, no matter what she tried. She tried medicine, therapy, turning the TV off which didn't work because she was still scared of the dark.

She hated it, even though it was comforting.

She did her morning routine and makeup, putting on her nude eyeshadow and Sephora Khajal Eyeliner, which she loved because it made her eyes look beautiful and shine more. That was the main thing she got complimented for. She dress in white torn ultra skinny jeans that showed off her curvy hips and thighs, with a pair of white and gold pyramid sandals, and a loose fitting golden off the shoulder knit shirt. She pulled her long hair into a high pony tail, and slid long dangling cross earrings into her ear.

Sha managed to stuff her phone into her Jimmy Choo bag and slide on her black sunglasses while going out the door. It wasn't too cold outside, and it wasn't too hot. Sakura decided she would walk to the warehouse, which was located in the center of the city on Howasaha BLVD. It was where the mosy lavish shopping stores, cafes, and restaraunts were, where the big wealthy people came to eat lunch. The BLVD was just the most popular place in the city, and also the busiest.

The girl turned head and recieved looks as she strutted down the street, she also got greetings from former co workers, and classmates.

"Good Evening, Miss." The door man said politly with a smile and bow as he opened the door for her. "How are you doing today?"

"The same as usual," She replied back. The secretary at the front desk nodded a good morning in her direction as she passed to go to the elevators.

Sakura looked down impatiently at her watch as she waited for the elevator to come back down.

Ten minutes Passed.

_'BItch Really?'_ Sakura thought seeing as though it still hadn't came down. She so did not feel like going up ten flights of stairs, that was dangerous anyway, and she could fall...

"Have you ever thought that It would be more efficient if you just take the stairs?" A smooth voice from behind her asked. Sakura turned to see who it was and took a few steps away because his face was almost touching hers.

She was glad she had on sunglasses because if she didn't the man would see her uncontrollable wandering eyes.

This man, he wasn't handsome, he was beautiful. He looked like a God, a beautiful unearthly God. His hair was fiery orange, and spiked in certain sections. His eyes were lavender pools that were so deep she felt she could fall in them. They showed power and other hidden qualities.

His strong chin, and perfect nose, everything about him was prefect. Sakura could see the strong shoulder he had. His slim body he had hid inside of his expensive looking suite showed hints of chest and ab outlines.

It fit him so well it looked like it was made especially for him. It was all black except for the white shirt he wore underneath it and the dark blue tie he had around his neck. THere was also a strange necklace that he wore,it shined and glistened.

"Well are you going to keep staring or are you going to take the stairs? You act as if your not late as it is." He said casually as if he was describing the weather. His eyes never left hers, what she didn't know was that he could see them perfectly as if she didn't even have any on. Her eyes stayed stuck on his as if he was holding her in some type of trance.

It felt like she was locked in time with him.

Everything else around them moved except them.

His ghost hand reached up and slid her sunglasses off her face, his hand was warm on her cold skin.

"I-I wasn't staring at you! I don't even know you!" She said in defense. The man only blinked from under his thick dark eyelashes at her response, but a slight grin formed at the corner of his mouth. "It'll come and I'm NOT late." She said as she spun back around to face the elevator and took a deep breath. She could feel his eyes running up and down his backside, which made her feel a type of way.

"Could've fooled me." He responded. Sakura clicked her tongue and tried to ignore his life. How could she ignore someone looking like him?

Minutes passed and she sharply turned her head back to him, "Why are you still here?" She asked harshly. A few people in the lobby looked to see what the small commotion was about.

"Waiting for the elevator, like you are." He leaned his body up against the wall and crossed his arms. "You sound upset."

"Shut up."

"You speak as if you have no manners. Being rude won't get you very far Princess."

"Shut up!" She said louder, "Don't you have somewhere to be? A meeting or something?" The man was absolutly working her patience. She just wanted to wait on the damn thing to come and go about her business, but she had a feeling he was annoying her on purpose.

"Finally!" She said in a breath as the light lit up over the elevator and its doors slid open. Sakura hurried and stepped inside and tried to pressed the button so the doors could close quickly and leave the strange man outside.

She didn't see him get, maybe she was just lucky enough that he left.

"Twentieth Floor." Sakura jumped, dropping her purse and all its contents spilled everywhere. "How?" She asked, he never passed by her, she didn't even see him.

He knelt down and gathered up all her belongings, and stuffed them back into the bag. "Be careful with that!" She exclaimed, "it's worth alot!" The man raised a fine eyebrow and looked from the bag back to her and handed it to her.

Sakura took it and held it close to her stomach. "Thank you."

The two stood in silence as they went up, the music was the only sound that occupied the small space. When she moved to adjust her top her arm brushed up against his. Sakura thought she felt a static shock, but thought it was just soemthing else, maybe the static from her shirt being in the dryer.

Even though she was tired of his velvet, chocolate voice the silence was killing her. As soon as the door opened the rushed out into the room.

"Anko! I'm late because the elevator was late, and then this guy came and-" Sakura stopped her senteces as she saw the large room was empty. The lone black piano with a mic and a bench were the only ones in the room.

The walls were made of pure brick, all except one side of the room that was nothing but a glass window that showed a beautiful view of Konoha all the way out to the beach. She'd always leave when sakura came in late, it was 4:30 now. Sakura sighed and dropped her bag to the floor as she sat down behind the piano.

"I guess it'll just be us tonight," She said lowly as she stummed her fingers along the keyboard. "It's better this way anyway." Her mouth opened slightly and sakura began to play.

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long,_

_That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side._

_All the little pieces falling, shatter._

_Shards of me,_

_Too sharp to put back together._

_Too small to matter,_

_But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces._

_If I try to touch her,_

_And I bleed,_

_I bleed,_

_And I breathe,_

_I breathe no more. _

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well._

_Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child._

_Lie to me,_

_Convince me that I've been sick forever._

_And all of this,_

_Will make sense when I get better._

_but I know the difference,_

_Between myself and my reflection._

_I just can't help but to wonder,_

_Which of us do you love._

_So I bleed,_

_I bleed,_

_And I breathe,_

_I breathe no_

_Bleed,_

_I bleed,_

_And I breathe,_

_I breathe,_

_I breathe_

_I breathe no more._

Everything that She'd been through and how she felt came out in song, in a way she couldn't tell in a casual conversation.

The Heartbreak.

The Pain.

The Attempted _Suicides._

_Sparkling grey_

_Through my own veins_

_Any more than a whisper_

_Any sudden movement of my heart_

_And I know_

_I know I'll have to watch them pass away_

_Just get through this day_

_Give up your way_

_You could be anything_

_Give up my way_

_And lose myself_

_Not today_

_That's too much guilt to pay_

_Sickened in the sun_

_You dare tell me you love me_

_But you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die_

_Honey you know_

_You know I'd never hurt you that way_

_You're just so pretty in your pain_

_Give up my way_

_And I could be anything_

_I'll make my own way_

_Without your senseless_

_Hate_

_Hate_

_Hate_

_Hate_

_So run_

_Run_

_Run_

_And hate me_

_If it feels good_

_I can't hear your screams anymore_

_You lied to me_

_But I'm older now_

_And I'm not buying baby_

_Demanding my response_

_Don't bother breaking the door down_

_I found my way out_

_And you'll never hurt me again_

A million tears and a few more songs later the girl stopped and packed up her things. It had gotten rather chilly outside, and the girl cursed herself for not using her car, knowing she was going to be late as usual.

Sakura knew better than to walk the streets at night, especially in Konoha, they had the Second highest Crime rate. Even though there were a few certain gang leaders there who would actually protect her, Sakura wouldn't take any chances with anyone, no one could really be trusted. She pulled a scarf out from her bag and wrapped it firmly around her neck.

There wasn't even anyone on the street and all the stores had closed for the night, she cursed herself again as she cut through the local park to get home quicker.

Like walking through a park that was full of trees that mean more darkness for a maniac killer to hide in was a better idea. She was getting the feeling like she was being followed again, so she sped up her pace.

She rounded a corner, and pressed her back against the wall of the bathroom, even better idea, a bathroom. She peeked her pink head around the corner looking for whatever it was that was on her trail, nothing. Even with nothing there her heart still felt as though it wanted to jump out of her chest and run away with her. She let out a sigh of relief, which was caught in her throat as she turned back around and was faced with a set of lavender eyes.

Him Again.

"You...What are you doing here?" She asked not noticing that both of his lean arms were on each sides of her, trapping her against the wall.

She did see thathe had changed clothes, he now had on long black pants and a black T shirt that fit every inch of him. His voice was deeper, and more sultry than she remembered, it was heavy and sounded like...Lust.

"I should be asking you the same thing," He leaned in closer so that his lips brushed her ear."Don't you know it's dangerous to be walking alone in the dark this time of night? People are crazy these days..." He whispered, which sent the coldset chills up her spine. It made her body heat up in places that she wouldn't speak of.

"I was almost home," She put her handa against his chest to attempt to push him off of her, but that failed, and she regretted the action.

It only made him press his body up against hers. "Let me go!" She squirmed, "I'll Scream!"

"Then Scream, and see who hears you, they wouldn't be able to stop me." He lifted his head to look directly in her eyes, and her movements ceased, and her green eyes widened.

His eyes had rings in them, going in circles, and in his mouth...There were two deathly sharp fangs.

"What...What are you?" She gasped as she fought with all her might to get free from his iron grasp.

"Something you can only dream of being," His hand grasped her hair to tilt her neck to the side while the other had a firm hold onto her small waist. He lowered his head down t her slender neck and his tongue came out and ran across a certain spot.

"Stop." She breathed out, but her objections got her nowhere. To a person who was casually passing by, it would seem that the two were in a lovers embrace, that's not what Sakura would call it. Even though it felt like a blissful heaven, the feeling was undeniably incredible, it made her skin burn and yearn for more.

He'd gotten her so deep into it, that she never noticed when her arm wrapped around his neck and her hand pressed against the back of his head, or when he hoisted her up and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

"Relax," He ran his lips across her neck, earning a shiver and moan,"It won't hurt...only a little"

He gave no warning when he sunk his teeth deep down into her neck, deeper when the warm fluid hit his throat. It was sweet nectur to him, and drove him for more.

His rough hands slid up her shirt and rested under her bra. "Pein..." Her grip on him started to weaken little by little which made him stop. She lay in his arms semi awake, her eyes had become a little dim.

"Youll be fine, after this I'll never be letting you go, ever"

()()(


	2. Chapter 2

I DID NOT KNOW THAT MY REVIEWS WERE TURNED OFF :(

SORRY ABOUT THAT, READ AND REVIEW


	3. He's a Leech

Story Title: Eternally Yours

Author: XxToToXx

Chapter Two: He's A Leech

_"I don't even know him, _

_I have no clue where he's from, _

_how old he is nothing like that. I've never seen _

_him before a day in my life, yet he continues on _

_Saving me from dying. I don't know why, _

_I kind of wish that he'd give up on it, like _

_everyone else has"_

-Sakura Haruno

"You," Sakura pointed a shaking finger at him from her fallen position in the corner of her bedroom, "You stay the _fuck _away from me or else!" The side of Peins lip tugged into a smirkish grin. He sat on the edge of her bed with his arms crossed over his chest. "Or else what?" He cooed, "You'll call the police on me?"

"Exactly!" Sakura scrammbled to her feet and raced down to the living room, but was taken aback when she saw him with the phone in his hand, disconnected from the wall. "What were you going to tell them Sakura?" He was now right infront of her, pressing her back into the wall. "Like they'd believe a vampire sucked your blood on your way home, no one will believe you."

"Once they see you they will!" If only she could reach her hand to pull the back curtain to shine the light through so it can make him melt, or make it to the kitchen for some garlic she would actually have a chance, he was much stronger, bigger and faster than her.

Pein frowned at her response. "I don't die in sunlight, garlic and steaks don't affect me. I don't glitter or shine like diamonds in daylight, the Cross is unaffective, and I can walk into any household that I wish. I actually have a heart, and it beats. Don't believe everything that you see in horror films." He sounded offended by her thoughts, almost like he knew what she was thinking. "You act as if i raped you." when she blinked he was back on the sofa, like he'd never moved from it.

"You bit me!"

"But I didn't kill you, or change you."

"Then why!" He turned his head back to look at her and said, "Because I was hungry, and I wanted some of yours. As I recall, you enjoyed it as much as I did. Plus, you had a reaction to something last night

Sakuras mouth opened but no words came out, he made it seem like she was just some _meal._

When she'd waken up this morning, it should've been Sunday, but it was actually Tuesday. She'd felt like she was put under some type of anesthetic for ten years. Then when she saw Pein in her room and looked into those lavender ringed eyes everything from that night had came back and flooded her mind.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you. You're too delicious to kill."

"Get out of my house!" She yelled, rushing over and attempting to shove him. The action resulted in nothing, once again. He gripped her hands in his and held them to her semi-exposed chest. "I'll Leave, You have company anyway." She gasped as she fell back onto the hardwood floor. A few minutes later the doorbell rang, once twice, three times.

"What!" Sakura yelled as she swung open the large oak door. The man blinked and his eyebrows showed frustration. "Did I come at bad time or something?" HIten asked as he brushed past her and stepped inside of his old _home._

Sakura couldn't stop the disgusted lip movement from the sight of the man. now, just looking at him, just hearing his name, and even seeing something that was once his make her sick to her stomach. His whole existence pained her.

"I was busy cleaning." She lied. Hiten turned back to look at her, his ruby red eyes looked right through her. "I'm sure you were cleaning with those clothes, looks like you were doing alot of work on the boulvard" Sakura looked down at what she was wearing, she still had the same clothes on from Saturday, atleast they were still intact. "So? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like it means," He dropped his bag on the floor and unzipped it. "I came back for the rest of the things I left, the ones you never mailed to me." A horn blew from outside in the long driveway. A woman with long blue hair honked again. Sakura couldn't see her eyes because they were overed by the dark shades she were.

"How can I mail what I threw away, I threw it all away and I burned the rest of it I told you that months ago!" *Honk* "Hiten! I'm ready to go you said you'd only be a minute!" *Honk* "And I swear, If she honks that damn horn one more time i'm going to bust her head on the driveway!" She yelled loud enough for the girl to hear, the threat must have worked because the honking ceased.

"Just calm down alright!" Hiten said, he never raised his voice at her, he never hit her, nor did he curse her. Sakura still had reason to hate him. He led her on like he was truly her, even asked her to marry him. Sakura shouldve known better his philandering ways wouldn't allow him to settle down anyway, plus his career as a musician was more important. "You can exit my house as well, and take the _bitch _with you!"

Sakura had a temper that took years for her to learn how to control. When she'd explode on someone it was like someone else took over, she'd black out and not remember a thing. When she started in on something or someone she woudn't and coudn't stop. "I asked you were there any hard feelings and you said you didn't!"

"And you believed me!" There was a long silence after that. What happened was, Hiten hadasked her to marry him. Sakura always felt something wasn't right, when things feel too good to be true they usually are. After some investigating, and probing she'd found out she'd been cheated on since day one. She never was the only one, and if she would have stayed she'd never be the only one. What he didn't take out the house that belonged to him Sakura had burned it, or threw it all away.

That was only the tip of the ice berg. Sakura hadalmost forgotten that she had acess to one of his checking accounts. He had three, but the one that had the $80,589 was enough for Sakura to wipe clean. It was enough to pay the house off, buy her a whole new wardrobe for summer, sping AND winter.

Instead of suing her, Hiten had let it go. As far as Sakura heard it he'd felt terrible about what he had done and tried to commit suicide.

She didn't try to call him, she didn't text him or ask about him. In the back of her mind Sakura knew that he should've killed himself for doing that to her, she wouldn't have even shed a tear of he did die.

Hiten sighed and adjusted the bag on his shoulder and proceeded to head out the door. "I'll be back later, when you're in a less violent mood." He gave her one last look when crossed the threshold and closed the door behind him.

The day couldn't possibly get any worse. First it was waking up to a vampire, or whatever it was he claimed himself to be. Sakura preferred to call him a _leech_, he was a very beautiful leech.

Then there was Hiten.

Sakura knew he would be coming back to Konoha, but she didn't know it would be this soon. If she would've known she would've told the guard not to let him in. His career was more important, then it was the other females, and then it was Sakura way at the bottom.

Sakura watched him pull out of the driveway and zoom down the street.

He obviously didn't need her so why should she need him?

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

4 Days Later

_'I'll Just sell my car simple as that.' _ Sakura pulledher sarf tighter around her neck and stuffed her hands into her pockets. It was really chilly this evening.

Couples were out and about town holding eachother, having fun and laughing. What was she doing? She was now on a bus to Southern Konoha, better known as the slums.

It was a low income neighborhood, alot of goverment funded public houses. The crime rate was high in that area. There roads were clean it was just the houses were run down and shabby, they were mostly drug houses where people went to get high. It had a bad reputation, a woman had gotten raped there a few weeks ago. So why was Sakura going there?

She was going to see her _first _lover, Tyakane Yushimoko, A local dealer and _user. _To learn more about Sakura, you'll have to learn about Tyakane as well.

He was a 12th grader in high school while Sakura was only in the tenth. He had this gang called Toko Aie, almost everyone was scared of them, Sakura didn't know if they were still together or not. He was trouble since elementary school, getting suspeneded, bringing things he wasn't supposed to to school. fighting and vandalism. He had no parents, he was similiar to Sakura, that was probably why he took a liking to her so much.

sakura knew he was trouble when she got with him, yet she didn't know about the drugs, well, the heavier ones. She'd smoked weed with him before, but she'd quit. All of it was too strong for her liking.

He'd influenced her on Pills; hydrocodone and mostly Xanax. Sakura liked it, both him and the drugs made her feel so much better about life and they put her in such a good mood. They made everything better for her, even her attitude.

They were good together until Tyakane started getting in deeper into what he was doing, using more regularly and snorting. It got to the point where being in public with him was dangerous. Even though what he did came with great profit, Sakura didn't think that it was worth losing his or her life over. If he wouldve stopped using and left the gang life alone, they may have had a chance, but the man was in too deep now. Sakura still cared about him even though they were just friends now.

He was one of the very very few people who felt the pain what she did, but he only felt her pain, he didn't understand her the way she wanted to be understood.

He was only lost, like her. She wasn't going to just turn her back on him like she heard everyone else had done, she'd help him no matter what he'd done to her.

Sakura got off the bus and went to the house all the way at the dead end of the street. It was a pretty descent house besides the paint chipping and a couple of broken windows. THere was no one outside, except for a few kids playing in the street. Sahe knew she was being watched from inside, she could feel it.

She knocked three times, hard, like she was police. A few moments passed by before the door opened revealing a tall, shirtless man. He blinked and then pulled her forcefully inside.

"What the hell are you doing here? Are you in trouble? Were you followed?"

"No," Sakura said as she moved around the small living space. "No, and no" She paued and looked around, there were suitcases with clothes in them in the corner. "Are you staying here?"

"Only for a while until I'm able to go back home" He said. Tyakane had long black hair tied in a braid at the back of his head and bright blue eyes, he was still so handsome and looked as though he hadn't changed a bit. "What are you doing here? Don't you know it's dangerous, and how'd you get here did you walk?" He questioned.

"You think i'm crazy? No, I took the bus. I heard you needed help." Sakura pulled out a brown envelope from her jacket and handed it to him. He opened it and his eyebrows came together.

"This is..."

"It's $100,000."Sakura finished for him. "I heard that you were cashing out everywhere and was trying to Leave Konoha for good I don't blame you. So, there you have it." Tyakane looked down at the envelope and then back up at her. "Where did you get this from? You don't even work anymore, plus I can't accept this anyway."

"Keep it," He tried to put it back in her hands but she swatted it away."If It helps make everything better then take it." A forced smile came upon her lips. "If you're really trying to get out then go, and don't come back to it."

"Ah, come here" Tyakane said as he pulled her into a big bear hug, "Thanks alot, Love, really."

They'd went had dinner at the diner likethey used to when they were younger. it'd had been years since they did anything together and they had tons to catch up on. He was happy, but he wasn't satisfied, she could tell, she could aways tell.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts about Tyakane and his mysteriously distant behavior earlier, that she was crossing the street without looking. A set of bright headlights came zooming towards her, She couldn't move in time to avoid being hit.

!

**READ AND REVIEW :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Story Title: Eternally Yours

Author: XxToToxx

Chapter Four: She'd be a Deadend Experiment

_Somtimes_

_i think that maybe_

_if i keep on wishing and wishing for death_

_it'll finally come, and then I'd be free. _

_i'm kind of Happy Now, because it's found me_

Sakura waited with her eyes closed for the impact that never came. She opened her eyes to see that car was long gone, and she was in someone arms. Was she dead? She'd seen on a movie once that when a man got hit by a car he returned back to his death spot to walk into the light, but there WAS no light. She looked up and down the street, there was nothing.

She looked around again, and the streets were empty.

"You have more accidents than a blind person in a walker," A deep voice spoke out as he stood her on her feet. Pein looked at her from under the street light, his skin glowing and eyes sober.

He just popped up out of nowhere, everytime, he would just come and save her when she didn't want to be saved.

"Maybe if you just mind your own damn business you wouldn't have to worry about how accident prone I am." Sakura dusted herself off and adjusted her messenger bag. She proceded to continue down the dark street to her home. She thought he'd follow her, or even come up with a smart remark but he didn't. When she'd paused and turned around he was already gone.

()()()()_()()()()(_(_(_(_(_(

"Interesting," the dark haired man said under his breath from th rooftop. His crimson eyes gleamed in the moonlight as he watched the young gir semi run away. He raid a pale hand to pull his long dark bangs away from his eyes. "I cannot recall the last time you saved someone, lessing on a human, Pein. " The said man remained quiet, head aiming upwards towards the full moon. "Something must be different about her, Madara-San." Deidara spoke up from the shadows, "Yes, something different." Madara turned to Pein, who still looked in th same direction.

"Are You sure you would like to continue with the Plan? You know once she remembers who she is, it could go one of two could either join us, and make us prosper in the centuary and reclaim what was ours, or she can return to the one she was before, and we all know th universe is not ready for that just yet."

"She won't, everything will go according to plan."

Deidara came out fom the corner shadows, molding clay into his hands. "So what's the wait then, huh? Took all these years to find her, and there she is! Someone needs to do something before really she kills herself, yeah. She wants death then give it to her."

A cut in the wind from the kunai that was thrown at Deidaras throat zipped past Madaras ears. Luckily it missed and hit the concrete wall behind him.

"No one will touch her, not unless I say so."

Pein returned his gaze back to the moon, "It's almost time anyway."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Nightmares_

Sakura hated them, they always showed such violence. Sometimes they'd be peacful, she'd b singing playing piano by a beautiful palace in a white gown at night time. she'd be in a extravagent garden. It was her, but her looks were so much different, Sakura couldn't begin to explain the dramatic look. Then the peacful dreams would take such a drastic turn; there was always fire, and fighting, and lots of blood everywhere and Sakura always seemed to be the cause of it.

They had originally started after she was in a car wreck when she was five years old, she tried telling people about it but they always said they would go away and that they weren't real events. They felt real to Sakura, and they were so graphic, sometimes Sakura didn't want to wake up. It was like she was this incredible being, that had so much power, Sakura could even feei the power even after she had awaken.

She loved the power she had, and the way she looked, the way people feared and respected her, the way she was in control of everything. She loved it, she just wished that it was actually real.

She hated thinking about them, they always caused massive headaches. That was why she didn't sleep mostly, she didn't always like what she dreamed about. She glanced over at the clock on the wall which read 5:00 am.

It was morning, but the sun wasn't even out. She figured to get rid of the negative thoughts in her mind she'd go jogging by the beach. Luckily for her she didn't have to go far. She dressed in her black and pink running shoes, black tight shorts, and a black training bra. Deciding to go bare faced, she only pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. She plugged Five Finger Death Punch, "Remember everything" into her ears as she ran.

The song was wonderful to her, she loved it. She listened to it everyday. The girl couldn't go a day without music. It was her own personal drug that she would never try and get rid of; it was her escape on earth.

_Dear mother, _

_I love you_

_Im sorry i wasn't good enough_

_dear father,_

_forgive me. _

_cause in your eyes i just never added up_

_In my heart I know I failed you_

_but you left me here alone_

_If I could hold back the rain_

_would you numb the pain_

_cause I remember everything_

_If i can help You forget_

_would you take my regret_

_cause i remember everything_

_dear brother_

_just don't hate me_

_for never standing by you or being by your side_

_Dear sister_

_please don't blame me _

_i only did what i thought was truly right_

_its a long and lonely road_

_when you know you walk alone_

_If i could hold back the rain_

_would you numb the pain_

_cause i remember everything_

_if i could help you forget _

_would you take my regret_

_I remember everything_

_I feel like running away_

_I feel so far from home_

_You say that I'll never change _

_but what the fuck do you know_

_I'll burn it all to the ground_

_before I let you in_

_please forgive me_

_ill never forgive you again_

_If i could hold back the rain_

_would you numb the pain_

_cause i remember everything _

_if i could help you forget _

_would you take my regret _

_cause I remember everything_

_It all went by so fast_

_I still can't change the past_

_I always will remember everything_

_If we could start again_

_would that have changed the end_

_we remember everything_

By the end of the song, SAkura had found herself sitting in the sand with her hands buried in the earth, staring atthe small waves. The sun was officially up, and behind her you could see the working women and men get in their cars and head off to work.

She let her thoughts wander in the peacefulness of the scene, somehow they had landed on the orange haired vampire human man. That was what sakura called him since he had yet to know exactly what he was. He wasn't pale, he could go out into sunlight without getting burned, he wasn't afraid of gralic, steaks, or crosses, or even holy water, they had no affect on him. He could fly, Sakura saw him one night before she had met him. The figure was tall and even handsome in the dark. That night outside her window after she had awaken from a nightmare he was there with his orange hair shining in the moonlight and his intense night he had on no shirt, and his muscles showed off to the world.

When she had met eye contact with him, and looked into his eyes, the dark wings he had spread open and lifted him away in a flash. Sakura didn't know if she was still dreaming or if she was in reality, but now she knew it was real.

He'd come out of nowhere, always saving her, and somewhat taunting her. She didn't know what his intentions were with her. She didn't know if he wanted to kill her, or if he was just going to use her for her blood and her body, All she did know was that he was hiding something, and that he for some reason had his sights set on her. Besides the stated facts she knew nothing else.

Was he the only one like his kind here? Were there more?

Where did he come from?

What bought him here?

How long had he been here?

Was he watching her before?

Exactly _what _was he, and what was his plans for her?

She had told him to mind his own business and she hadn't seen him since. That was over a week ago, and she couldn't even sense him around her anymore. Sakura sighed and bought her knees up to her chest.

What was really going on?

"Excuse me, miss." Sakura jumped as she turned and looked at the dark figure beind her, and her eyes widened. The man chuckled, "No need to be frightened, I'm one of the good guys, there is no need for any type of alarm. I won't hurt you, Sakura."

His hair was long, wild, and black, with red shining eyes with black commas in them. His skin wasn't pale either, but it was light enough. There was something about this man too, he was different. Was he different in the same way that Pein was? Was he his friend?

He wore a dark t shirt and black pants, even though it was simple the fabrics still looked very expensive. He had a cunning smile, and seemed friendly enough.

_seemed_

"Who are You?," Sakura asked guardingly as she stood and dusted herself off. "And how do you know my name?" The man held out his hand with a warm smile, "My apologies, Sakura. My name is Madara Uchiha. You probably don't remember me yet, but you will...soon." Sakura looked down at his hand and then back up at him. "I Do not shake hands." He blinked and returned his hand back to his side, his smile never fading.

"Thats a strange trait, Very well then."

"How do you know my name, and what do you want?" Sakura spoke again, this time his smile went away. "We have met before, plus we were even friends. I'm here to help you remember, of course." He took a few steps towards her, causing her to back up with every step he proceeded. He had to be crazy, Sakura had never seen this man a day before in her life. He just popped out of the blue saying that he knew her and that they were friends.

"I do not know what you are talking about, so..." Sakura turned on her heel and headed back to trail to go home. As soon as she turned she bumped into his chest. Looking up to yell at him, and to fight him to get out of her way, her green orbs widened as the commas in his eyes began spinning rapidly.

"You will know soon enough,"Madara said as his hand wrapped around her neck, pushing her chin upwards so that she was forced to look into his eyes. Then, all Sakura saw were patterns of Red and Black.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Three thousand years ago, there was a female Eternal Being. Firstly, an eternal being was that of a human, the physical apperance of a human. The characteristics associated with being an Eternal being were superior strength, A life without death, immunes to all sicknesses and diseases, beauty, speed and agility, and extreme power. _

_Each eternal being was different; some could fly, some could read minds, and some could teleport. There was one Eternal being though, who was much more powerful and stronger than others, much more unique._

_Her long black hair, and dazzling green eyes which were naturally outlined in black suited her peahed skin tone. With the body and looks of an ancient goddess, men and even women often fell before her, more than one would for Adonis. _

_Her name was Nyurri Iyan_

_She could fly, without having the wings open up from her backside. _

_She ould control fire, and water, and wind. _

_She was infused with the White Tiger Inside of her, boosting her strength and abilities. _

_She was skilled in all areas of combat by the Hokage of the Era. _

_She was a civillian Eternal being...at first, but with the voice of angels. She was common, until one day when an outside force attacked her home and slaughtered her tribe. There was not a single one left after the massacre, she was the only survivor, the intruders had taken over her home entirely. _

_she had escaped to Konoha, and trained under the Hokage, and learned to control the elements. The woman had sworn revenge on those who had taken away her familes, and to regain her rightful thrown as the Empress of Shah, which she was next in line for after her Sister, Milan, had been murdered. _

_Seeking more power, Nyurri had turned on Konoha, taking all forbidden jutu scrolls, and trained under a dark master, whom she had later killed in battle. She had left a trail of bodies on her path to revenge but that didn't matter to her, as long as she had gotten what she wanted. _

_She had taking her village back over with the comrads that had enlisted into her army along the way. It was not long before the vllage was known as theVillage of Battle, where there were the most skilled fighters. _

_With her empire prospering, and along with her powers and the necklace of Ru, she was invincible for three centuries. _

_During her reign she had even fallen in love with a criminal, and had ruled nations and seas and counties nearly all over the world._

_Yet Nyurri was killed during an ambush while crossing the Nikiera Sea. Her death bought great depression upon her people. A clean slash across her chest, ripping her heart and lungs. It was unseen by her group, only Nyurri knew who killed her, which was why her face wasn't at peace when she died it was in shock. _

_"I will return, when the time is right...in due time, and when I do... The entire world Shall feel my wrath!"_

_Even though she was a criminal herself, and still was til her death she did it to protect her people who respected and loved her, who worshipped her and protected her. Her warriors, and her lovers warriors sought vengance that was never gained. _

_They had tried to return her soul, but it didn't work, the fallen empress did not want to be returned at the time. _

_What Empress could do what she wanted? leaving her throne when she got ready? Participating in scandals and often wreckless behavior. _

_People had feared her, and would gawk in awe at her until she set her eyes upon them. They would scamper away like rats, and hide in their homes. Many refused to challenge and battle her. _

_Not everyone favored her, she wasn't liked by many, even those in her unit. Many people had wanted her dead, to take her place as King or Queen in such a beautiful kingdom. Many wanted her beauty, or her power, her youth, or her life. _

_She was foul mouthed, wild like the ocean, sarcastic, dramatic voiced (THINK OF BLACK FIRE OFF OF THE TEEN TITANS) and she was disrespectful to those who she thought of as unworthy. Her head was always held high, and never low as such a poor one would. She was brave and fearless, yet danger seeking and violent, arrogant and daring, cunning and charming, yet bruteful and stubborn, bad tempered and calm at the same time. _

_Her untimely death had caused her empire to fall, and her people to fall, and her name still stood in all ancient history books for all to rememeber. _

_No one will ever forget the name Nyurri, The Fallen Empress! _

_()()()()()()()()()(())_

Sakura awoke in her room, it was pitch dark in there. She was full of sweat and her heart beat was erratic. She stumbled around the room, panting hard looking for the light switch, knocking over everything that was in her path. They wouldn't stop, even when she was awake, that was why she had to get out of the dark. The dark only made things worse.

_"Nyurri-San.. Operation Hammer on Konoha Gakure is finalized"_

_"Shall we take them out with ease, Nyurri, or make them suffer?" _

_-I Think they deserve to suffer, They deserve to suffer as my people suffered! Women, men, children... they should all pay!-_

_-I'm ready... to come back now-_

_-My vengence, my revenge, my throne, my people...my BODY!- _The light yet heavy voice yelled inside of Sakuras Head. She placed her palms on her ears to drown them out.

Sakura eyes popped open at the scene before her. The beautiful woman she had seen in her dream was backed against a tree, her luxurious clothes and jewelery all gone. There were bruises and scrapes all over her, whoever she was scowling up at, her face showed no fear. All Sakura could tell was that it was another woman, a woman with long black hair and green eyes. The beautiful woman didn't flinch when the weapon, a red handled wide bladed sword was raised against her, ready to strike any minute.

The womans eyes narrowed, "Kill me," She had told them. "Kill me! You've always wanted to and you have decieved me this far!" The other said nothing. "Kill me, and when I return, I shall bring us both back to the hell from which you came!" The other still said nothing, yet she sliced her blade across the womans chest three times. Sakura screamed and screamed at the pain _she _felt and eventually slumped to the floor screaming in the dark until she pased out again.

()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()

"You are awake," A familiar voice said to her. She looked over to her right and found Pein sitting besides her. She tried to move away from him, but her muscles were too sore, and she was still too tired. "Why are you-" "Here?" He finished for her. "If I were you, I wouldn't do much moving and put your body through quite a fight after that episode. I Was across town, but I heard you screaming and so I came." He leaned his face closer to her now pale one and examined it. "Good thing I did, if I would have been a minute later you probably would have went into a nervous breakdown. " He reached his hand and cupped her cold face, fixing his eyes on a bruise right below her cheekbone.

Sakura pushed his hand away, "I Don't need you help!" She attempted to push him away from her, which failed again. "You may not want to yell, you'll really wake the neighbors this time." "Get OUT!" she threw her alarm clock at him, which he easily dodged. "What did you see this time?" "I do not know what you're talking about." She pulled up her thick covers up to her neck and laid back down, watching the pouring rain drop down from the gray sky.

"How can you put a house guest out? And in this type of 's a storm out, you may want to get to a safe place since you live by a beach-"

"Then maybe i'll check into a hotel for three days or maybe the waves will come crashing into my house and take me away." She said sarcastically and covered her head up, "Now leave." Even though she had been rude to him, and told him to leave her alone, a part of her wanted him to stay. "You're not a house guest, you're an intruder, there's a big difference."

"What are you doing!" She protested as she was scooped up into his arms in a strong embrace. "Where are you taking me?" "To my home" She was thrown into the passenger seat of his two door Mercedes Benz.

He'd _flung_ her, into his car, even during her protest, and was on route speeding to his _home_, wherever that was.

"Take me back home this instant! This is kidnapping!" Sakura declared as she attempted to open her passenger door...on the highway. Pein said nothing.

"Let me out! I swear, Konoha Elite police department will be swarming all over you, adn they'll throw you in jail For the rest of your life!" Pein chuckled, a deep masculine sound. "Well, that would be a long time now wouldn't it." Sakuras lip tightened up and her eyes flared. "Don't worry, you'll be safe there." Sakura breathed heavily and hit at the door once more before leaning her forehad on the window.

"Don't smudge it, it was just washed." Sakura yelled out a growl of frustration, and stared out the window. Just what did the universe have in store for her life?

())(())(())(())(())(()())())()

**:) READ AND REVIEW**

**Im currently working on **

**-Sing me Alive (PEIN/SAKURA)**

**and also brainstorming for a TEEN TITANS FANFIC. **


	5. Chapter 5

Story Title: Eternally Yours

Author: XxToToXx

_If there's a pill_

_to help me forget_

_God knows I haven't found it yet_

_but I'm dyin to_

_God im tryin to _

_Trying not to Love you_

Chapter Five

Sakura slapped her forehead for the third time that day, It had been two days and ten hours and nineteen minutes since Pein had called himself saving her from some brewed up storm that was supposed to wash her home away. To top things off, she was getting freaked out. For one, the magnificent, and expensive mansion that Sakura kept seeing herself at over and over in her dream... That was where Pein _lived. _

When she had asked him how long he had lived there for, he only said that it had been years. Sakura chose not to question how many years. Secondly, his friends, whoever they were seemed to never leave the home. They looked as though they lived there and they weren't the regular bunch.

There was one who had a machine eye, with mouths on his hands and blue eyes with long blonde hair tied into a high ponytail. He was annoying to the girl with the way he spoke and all the noise he made. He would barge into the room, Peins room, where she was staying and _probe_ her with question after question, especially when she first arrived there against her will.

"So, do you feel strange or anything, yeah?"

"Umm, no I don't think I do. Why should I?"

The man smelled the air then looked back down at her, "You smell strange, yeah." He rubbed his nose. Sakura blinked and frowned. "Was that all you wanted?"

"No."

"Well, could you please leave then?"

"No. Is this _real_?" He picked up a handful of her hair into his hand and tugged it a little. Sakura snatched her long pink locks out of his grasp and glared at him. "Stop touching me, and asking a million and one questions, and leave me the fuck alone!" A punch to the face sent the man flying backwards into the wall, knocking over an antique vase in the process. "Looks like she's getting her strength back, yeah." Deidara said with stars circling his head.

There was Madara, who came in with food. Sakura saw that It was steak, salad, some kind of seafood pasta, boiled lobster, and some sort of pie. Her stomach had been growling since she had got up this morning, but she wasn't eating from _them_. it could've been poisoned. although it did look so delicious. "I don't want it, take it back." Sakura waved her hand at him while she flicked through the many channels on the large 72'' flat screen on the wall. Madara blinked and looked down at the platter of food he sat on the bed, then back at her.

"He said he wanted you to eat."

"Who are you his servant?" Sakura snorted.

"No, moreso as his business partner, and head of The Organization while he is away. He won't be too pleased if he sees you haven't eaten anything yet."

"I don't don't care." Madara shook his head. "Tisk, tisk. An attitude such as that one won't get you very far in-" His words were cut short when a bowl of warm clam chowder smashed him in face, onto his shirt and the glass bowl crashed into the floor in a million pieces. The ancient Uchihas eyeball twitched as he looked down at his ruined attire.

"This is Georgio Armani..."

"Yeah, and I have a closet full of Chanel." She snorted again.

Then there was the blue shark headed man, who came in ranting at her for no apparent reason. He threatened her with his sword, saying how he'd eat her alive and vomit her up and feed her to his pirahnas.

" ." Was all she said before she brushed him off as well. When he had stormed out the room Sakura took the chance to lock the door, and put chairs and tables infront of it so that they couldn't get it. She'd already contemplated jumping from the window to get to her "freedom" but when she went out onto the balcony and saw she was more than 5 stories in the air she changed her mind. She continued to flick through the stations until she came across a familiar face on the music video channel.

_This is my life, it's not what it was before_

_All these feelings I've shared_

_And these are my dreams_

_That I'd never lived before_

_Somebody shake me_

_'Cause I, I must be sleepin_

_Now that we're here, it's so far away_

_All the struggle we thought was in vain_

_An' all the mistakes one life contained_

_They all finally start to go away_

_An' now that we're here, it's so far away_

_An' I feel like I can face the day_

_An' I can't forget that I'm not ashamed_

_To be the person that I am today_

_These are my words_

_That I've never said before_

_I think I'm doin' okay_

_And this is the smile_

_I've never shown before_

_Somebody shake me_

_Cause I, I must be sleeping_

_An' now that we're here, it's so far away_

_All the struggle we thought was in vain_

_An' all the mistakes one life contained_

_They all finally start to go away_

_An' now that we're here, it's so far away_

_An' I feel like I can face the day_

_An' I can't forget that I'm not ashamed_

_To be the person that I am today_

_I'm so afraid of waking_

_Please don't shake me_

_Afraid of waking_

_Please don't shake me_

_Now that we're here, it's so far away_

_All the struggle we thought was in vain_

_An' all the mistakes one life contained_

_They all finally start to go away_

_An' now that we're here, it's so far away_

_An' I feel like I can face the day_

_An' I can't forget that I'm not ashamed_

_To be the person that I am today_

Sakura could feel her heartbeat speed up, she was the one who helped him write that song. Every single word, it came from _her _heart and _her _feelings not his. She felt it tighten as the songs switched,

_And you _

_Can bring me to my knees _

_Again _

_All the times _

_That I could beg you please _

_In vain _

_All the times _

_That I felt insecure _

_For you _

_And I leave _

_My burdens at the door _

_But I'm on the outside _

_I'm looking in _

_I can see through you _

_See your true colors _

_Cause inside you're ugly _

_You're ugly like me _

_I can see through you _

_See to the real you _

_All the times _

_That I felt like this won't end _

_It's for you _

_And I taste _

_What I could never have _

_It was from you _

_All the times _

_That I've cried _

_My intentions _

_Full of pride _

_But I waste _

_More time than anyone _

_But I'm on the outside _

_I'm looking in _

_I can see through you _

_See your true colors _

_Cause inside you're ugly _

_You're ugly like me _

_I can see through you _

_See to the real you _

_All the times _

_That I've cried _

_All that's wasted _

_It's all inside _

_And I feel _

_All this pain _

_Stuffed it down _

_It's back again _

_And I lie _

_Here in bed _

_All alone _

_I can't mend _

_But I feel _

_Tomorrow will be okay _

_But I'm on the outside _

_I'm looking in _

_I can see through you _

_See your true colors _

_Cause inside you're ugly _

_You're ugly like me _

_I can see through you _

_See to the real you _

Hiten always did have an amazing voice too bad the same thing couldn't be said about his personality. Becoming enraged from the recurring feeling of being betrayed, she threw the night stand that was on side of the bed into the television, causing a loud crash and the tv to fall to the foor completly destroyed. She obviously had no concern that it wasn't her property she was tearing up.

"That vase was passed down through twelve generations," A vce said from behind her. Pein stepped in from off the balcony and into the room examining it. "and that T.v... I wouldve had it a month, but it had to meet you."

"Take me home."

"You _are _home." He replied. "You live here now." He had laid on his back on the bed with his arms crossed behind his head so casually, like he had just told her that it was raining outside. "What are you talking about, are you crazy?" She yelled. "If you don't take me back home or let me leave, I'll call the police, and ALL of you will be going to jail for the rest of your lives!" "Again, that'll be a long, long, long, long time. Besdes, you don't have a home to go back to. It's already been sold and in addition to the facts which I just bought to yuor attention," In the blink of an eye he had her pinned against the wall besides the fireplace, with her face just inches from his.

"You think that a group of humans with some little toys can stop me, and take you away from me? Reading between the lines it seems as though your labeling me as weak Princess." He led a trail of kisses up and down her neck to her collarbone. "You'll be much safer here if you knew the dangers you were in anyway. All you need to do is trust me."

**3:19 AM**

Her home had been sold from her, most likely her car too. Well, she barely used it anyway. That was the reason why she was in this trouble now.

_walking_

Sakura would never again walk the streets of Konoha.

His friends, as she thought they were had aggravated her all day while he was gone. That was another thing, where had he gone anyway? Now she had to think of a plan to get away from him and get her life back on track. She turned on her side and punched her pillow to make it more comfortable and let out a sigh of frustration as she laid her head down.

_"You don't have a home to go back to"_

His words echoed in her mind when she closed her eyes. _'Yeah, like I ever had a real home anyway.'_ She thought. He had told her that she now lived here. The house, or Mansion rather was very extravagent. Sakura figured it had to be atleast two million dollars. From what she had snooped around and found out while he was _"showering"_ There were six bedrooms, and six bathrooms. It wa hardwood flooring all over the place, plus the furniture was so beautiful. Whoever had picked it out had so much great taste.

There was a large kitchen with a fully stocked refridgerator, alot of things looked like they had just gotten bought. There was a large living room, an outside AND indoor pool, it was sort of like a draper estate. There was also a workout room, a theater room, a basketball court in the backyard. Did he even play? Sakura had also found a computer room with all kinds of electronics, and the bathrooms, sakura sighed. What she loved most about it was the clean feeling from it. She had always wanted a home that you can see the living room from the upstairs. Like, you could lean on the railing of the floor and look down into the living room.

When she was romaing around she had found the door to go outside into the garage, but with her luck it was locked. She could see seven cars, one of them was actually a large truck. They all looked very pricey. Sakura wondered just where Pein and his "friends" had gotten all this money from. They looked no older than tweny five, and from what she could tell none of them had a stable job.

Yet, it would be wonderful to live in such a enviroment. Still, Sakura rathered her own privacy and her own house and car and everything.

"Why aren't you sleeping" It was a statement more than a question. "Probably because I'm not used to sleeping in strange houses filled with crazy people. Excuse me ig I've never been kidnapped before." She could feel his eyes on her back, so she turned over to face him. He was WAY more closer than she thought he was. So close that her nose had brushed against his in the process.

The light from the moon shot in through the closed glass doors. She could see that he was shirtless, and that his lean muscles were toned from regular workouts. His hair still looked damp and his eyes seemed to almost be glowing. Just _where _did he come from? "if you have questions, and or concerns it would be best to just ask them. Too much overthinking and assuming isn't good for the body." Also Sakura had noticed how he hadn't blinked, yet.

"Just where did you come from? Who and _what _are you?"

"I come from Ame Gakure, and my name is Pein. I'm human, partially." Sakuras eyebrows came in together, "Just what do you mean by partially?"

"I have human qualities but they're enhanced such as my physical appearance."

_"Like I haven't noticed that" _Sakura thought. She shook her head to rid of the thoughts. "I can digest and tolerate human food and drinks to an extent, but the other part of me needs real food."

"Blood?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Sakura cleared her throat. "So how often do you need to...get blood?" "I don't have to feed as much as the others, i can go days, sometimes even weeks without anything." "So there are more, besides..."

"The whole city is flooded with them and some aren't as leanient as I am. You knew there wasn't something right about them yet you doubted yourself and brushed it off." Pein closed his eyes and turned on to his back.

Sakura knew she could tell things about certain people, but she thought it was just her and that it was nothing. If all of them were worse than Pein was, what if they ever decided to take over the city? What if her and all of mankind were doomed to become the slaves of some blood thirsty leeches?

She began to panic.

"Stop worrying. They all know of you anyway." Sakura blinked, "what do you mean?" "In this language, and to put it in simpler terms, you can say that I'm a vampire, only better. I can go out into the sunlight without being burned, the crosses prayers and garlic and any other item you may have seen in movies and read in books have no affect on me."

"So, when you go out in the sun, do you glitter like Edward Cullen on Twilight? Or what about when you take pictures do you show up on them? Can you see your reflection?"

"This isn't the books or movies, this is reality. You can't believe everything they tell you it's all lies. This is far more complex than that" Sakura only nodded slowly.

"So, how old are you? And why did you...pick me? How'd you get all the cars and this house? How long have you been in Konoha? Why did you leave your home? You said earlier that I was in danger, what danger were you talking about?" Sakura took in a breath to let loose another basket of questions, but Pein had placed his hand over her mouth.

"Are those your last? If they are not, you won't ever get them answered."

"Mhmmm," Came her muffled reply. He released his hand from her mouth and returned to his previous position.

"I am 224 years old. The answer to your secnod question will be answered later. As far the cars and _houses, _That'll come in time. I left because all of my people were slaughtered, including my mate. I have been in Konoha since before you were even born. For your last question referring to the danger... you would have to meet it to get your answer. I didn't pick you, you picked me."

"I don't understand what your trying to tell me. Do you have some awesome past life I don't know about or something?" Pein frowned, and pulled the thick blankets and sheets furthwr up her body. "You need to be resting." "I'm not tired." She laid her head down on the plush pillow and stared up at him. He slid down next to her and pulled her to him.

Her head rested against his chest and his strong arms locked tightly around her body. Sakura felt warmth and actually felt safe for a change, she didn't feel the lonliness she felt when she slept alone. After rolling over what Pein had said in her mind, she finally drifted off to deep sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"We don not have much time, She is already starting to remember!" A figure said "We must kill her now before it is too late."

"As long as she is with them, we would not stand a chance. Master isn't even in his full form yet." The other said.

"Then what shall we do?"

"Monitor her, day and night." A deep voice said. "Watch her every move and report it back to Master. At the recovery rate that she has, we don't have much time. Maybe a week or two. Whatever you do, don't lose her."

"Hai!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sakura awoke to a pressure on her chest, her green eyes fluttered open to find him halfway ontop of her with his head buried deep in her neck. His warm breath fanned at a certain spot on her neck causing a slight reaction. She tried to make as less moves as possible so she woudn't wake him, if he was actually asleep that was. Could he sleep? Her eyes widened as she felt a _buldge_ in between her, pressing against her own woman hood. She figured that was another one of the many enhancements he had spoke of earlier.

"Pein?" He said nothing as he pulled her arms around his neck and moved more on her, covering her entirely. He turned his head in her neck and licked the center of her throat, earning a low moan. "Go back to sleep." She chose not to protest and did as he said.

**10:18 AM **

"How the fuck can I go anywhere when I don't even have any damn clothes, you tell me that!" Sakura yelled at him from across the room. "Where are my clothes anyway? I had really expensive stuff there, and I don't even know where it all is because you ILLEGALLY sold my house from under me." Pein remained quiet as she followed him back up the stair to his bedroom. When he'd woke her up, he told her to shower and get ready to leave. That was when Sakura realized that she didn't have any clothes, and hadn't the slightest idea on where they could be. Sakura took her physical appearance very seriously, and it had taken her a long time to build the perfct wardrobe.

"My Chanel, all my jewelry, my shoes, oh my God." Sakura felt as though she was about to have a heart attack. "Armani, my MK, my Loubitoun* hells," she buried her head intoher hands feeling the need to shed tears. "All of your clothes are here, I told you that this was your home now." Pein opened the double doors to the closet and Sakura walked into it.

It was HUGE. She looked around, all she saw was mens clothes. Lots and lots of mens clothes and shoes, suites, belts, shouldn't a man have less clothes than these? It took time for her to locate her things. Everything was there from what she could see. Everything was still in place, like the person who had moved them had been very careful with them. "Now get dressed, and we don't have much time." Sakura looked up at him from her indian position on the floor, but he was already gone. "Fucker"

She still even had all of her hair products and tools. She took her time showering and flat ironing her hair. It evened out to its full length since the small waves were gone. It was past her waist now, Sakura made a promise that she'd never cut her hair. She couldn't imagine herself without it. Sakura looked at the clock on the wall, it had been almost an hour since he had told her to get dressed. Sakura had way more to do than just get dressed.

She chose to put on a pair of faded True Religion skinny jeans, with a black fitted t shirt. The shirt came a little over her navel if she moved the right way, plus it showed off all of her curves and wonderfui shape. She put on her BeBe earrings, and watch then slipped into her Versace sandals. For some reason, she had the urge to put on a little more makeup than usual. She used her foundation, and concealer, and put on some bronzer. She even made her eyes look even more vicious by puttinf more eyeliner and smokey grey eyeshadows.

As she brushed her hair out in the mirror, Sakura saw what she hadn't seen in a long time. She didn't look like she had forced herself to look presentable, or that she was just going out into the world. She had made herself look one hundred times more attractive, she paused and placed the brush down. She had done the same thing when she started falling for Hiten.

She focused on other things, letting her mind wander on anything else but love and relationships. She headed on downstairs where he was still waiting on her. He had watched her since she came down. He had allowed his eyes to freely wander over her body.

"Where are we supposed to be going?" He turned her around to face a door that was inside the stairwell, "Open it, and go in." Pein instructed her. She turned back and looked at him. He had something in his eyes but she couldn't tell what it was. He gave her a little push, and she hesitantly went in.

it was like a huge room, not a basement, just a big room with brick walls and bookshelves on each four walls. There was a long oak wood table in the middle of the floor, not a single chair was out of line. "What is this place?" She asked herself as she went on down the stairs. There weren't any windows in this room, neither was there an air conditioner vent. Sakura knew she wouldn't be able to stay long. She went over to the table and took a seat, waiting on Pein to say something. He had his back turned to her at one of the shelves.

"Pein what are we doing down here?'

"Answering your questions." He slid an ancient looking book down the table to her. It was full of dust. So full Sakura couldn't even tell the color of it, it didn't even have a title or an author. She flicked a tiny spider off of it, when it didn't die she resorted to smashing it with the pine of the book. Pein sighed and took it away from her, he opened it and began turning pages.

"You asked this morning did you have some past life that you didn't know about. That was correct, as a matter of fact you do. Its quite a notorious one at that. I had came to Konoha when I found out that the tables had been turned and she had done something to come back."

"Who is this she?" Sakura asked.

"I first found you again while you were still in your mothers womb, you weren't even born yet but your spirit was already in battle. That was what caused your mother to have such a complicated pregnancy. I had been watching you all that time, keeping my distance yet keeping you safe and alive at the same time. The dreams you have, about being an Empress with armies at your disposal, the wars and battles, every action that you saw you actually did... 222 years ago. You died by the hands of your sister from an ambush. That would explain why you have that scar on your chest and you didn't know where you had gotten it from until now."

Sakura remained quiet as she looked down at her chest then back up at him. "I don't... understand what your saying this is crazy!" He placed the book infront of her, pointing to a woman sitting on a royal throne lavishly dressed. That was woman she had been seeing in her dreams all this time, the one with the beautiful voice, the one who had that power, who killed and schemed against nation after nation, the one who looked exactly like her.

"Her soul, is trying to take over it's body again. When I told you you'll meet the danger you were in soon enough, it looks like it'll be sooner than that. In order for her to be here, there would have to be an opening from one dimension to another. Or, unless you die and she comes as soon as you leave. If that were to happen you would take her place in the spirit world. You would have to die to live again, Sakura." Sakura flipped and turned through pages her eyebrows comeing together once again in utter frustration. Her heartbeat began to speed up once again and she saw spots in her vision. She raised her eyes up at him, "That was why you bought me here? To kill me so that she could have my body, or her body?" She exclaimed.

"I bought you here to save you., from Nyurri."

"Save me from who?! One of those guys who are here?"

"No, from the ones who are trying to take you and make her come back. Those are the ones who are trying to kill you to fulfill a prophecy." He explained.

"This woman... she was your mate?" Pein nodded, "And you don't want her back here?"

"I Do."

"Then why not let them bring her back?" Sakura knew it was a strange question to ask, since it was her body and life she was talking about.

"If she does come back, then there would be no second chances for you. You would be destroyed with no coming back, and the world...would have to suffer in her return. She wants vengance on all those who she even thinks dealt a hand in her death. Yet from your actions over the time i've been watching you it seems that she's slowly seeping into you...poisoning you with her ways. She has to be human all over again in order for her to continue her plan."

"And what is her plan?"

"To rebuild her empire, and take over the world again as she did before. There would be a world without any heartbeats, or souls."

Sakuras head began to spin, it was hard to believe that she had a part of this person living inside of her, wanting to take over her and live again. So all her dreams were true, she had really done those awful things. Sakura was glad that she had no other siblings especially a sister. It was still all too much for her to take in.

She had began to convulse and her breathing strained. She began to cough up blood and bleed from her nose. She had fallen from the chair and onto the cold floor. Even through all that, Sakura could still feel her life slipping away from her. After a minute she had blacked out.

"Just as I had expected" Pein murmured as he knelt down besides her. He tilted her head to the side, "I hadn't planned on doing this this early on." He leaned down and in one swift motion he sunk his teeth down into her neck,on the mating mark, hitting the right vein and pumped part of him into her. An ear curling scream could be heard from miles and miles away

()()()()

**THATS' ALL FOLKS :)**

**do you think Sakura would let Nyurri come back and claim what is hers? **

**Do you think that Pein loves Sakura or Nyurri? Are his intentions sincere? **

**Just who is out to get sakura?**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

Story Title: Eternally Yours

Author:XxToToXx

Chapter Six:

** G: ** This chapter has ALOT more closeness between Pein & Sakura. I decided to speed things up a little because im in the Sixth chapter and Sakura isn't really trying to accept him. So in this chapter it'll be alot more sexual scenes and all then gushy cuddling and stiff like that.

_How can you see into my eyes_

_Like open doors?_

_Lading you down into my core,_

_Where I've become so numb. _

_Without a soul,_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold,_

_Until you find it there and lead it back _

_Home. _

All what the girl could remember after what was told to her was her going into some kind of attack and Pein had done something to her. Whatever it was she knew that it had caued alot fd pain to her. She passed out after that, and she woke up again throwing up her insides nonstop, and her insides felt like the ripping themselves from the inside out. As her body went under the change every time she closed her eyes a new scene would come into the darkness. She had saw Pein in the background, and her late mother was atleast seven months pregnant with her. It seemed that everything he had told her was the truth, he wasn't lying. She had seen everything, the complications and confrontations from all those strange people. It was just all too much.

She laid her aching head down on the toilet, trying to catch her breath. There was a soft knock at the door, and Pein stepped in. "What did you do to me?" "I had to change you, I didn't think that you'd take it so roughly. You were about to die, you should be thankful that-"

"I feel like I'm dying now!" She rasped out as she wrapped her arms around her sides. "You aren't dying, only the human part of you is. Your body is only adjusting to new changes. Think of all the symptoms of pregnancy but only ten times worse. It will get worse before it gets better." He scooped her up and bout her back into the bedroom and wrapped her tightly in the covers. Pein was suppoed to be leaving, but he stayed and watched her sleep Stages of Transformation weren't as complex as one would think it was. As far Sakura being who she was, it was much more intense for her.

Pein had told her how to feed, and where. He had even took her with them tonight to show her exactly how it was done. She had done fine for a newborn but that wasn't the problem. She _couldn't _stop. A regular new one wouldve gotten their fill off of one or two humans, but it took five and a half for her.

"I'm still hungry." She anounced, "Something must've gotten done wrong by you." She realized that even though it was utterly disturbing to _feed_ off of another humans life, it gave her a slight rush of excitement. "You have to learn to control those urges before they control you." Pein aid from besides her, "If you don't you'll loe yourself to lust."

"How long did it take you when you were turned?" Sakura asked him, instead of answering her question, he had drug a dagger across his forearm without flinching. The bright red liquid seeed up to the surface. She once again felt the temptation to take down her target, but this time it was different.

As She staredat it intently, nothing else in the world mattered but that one thing. Usually, the smell of blood would be somewhat bitter, yet sweet. But his was different. It was like it was everything she would ever look for in it, like it called her. It made something insode of her want to pounce on him.

"These sheets were specially imported from Persia..." Sakura looked down at the blood stains on it, then back up at him. He bought his arm closer to her mouth and she accepted it, holding it with both hands she took it in. It made her senses flare, and made her crave for more. It was so warm when it hit the back of her throat, and the feelings soon went to more sensitive areas.

The wound had healed rather quickly much to the girls disappointment. She raised her eyes back up at him, and didn't miss the small hint of lut that he had in his eyes. "I still need more," He scooped her up so that she was in his lap with her legs on both sides of him."Please." She laid her head in the crook of his neck. "Then take what you need"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

She had learned how to eat on her own even though Pein hadn't advised it. He would rather her take someone with her just to be safe. The sleeping all day had only lated her three days. She knew how to defend herself already, and how to do all the "tricks" as she had called them. Tricks such as "Popping up places" yet she was still sore to the fact that she could not fly. She could run incredibly fast, she was stronger, she didn't have to breathe or blink as much. She no longer had urgings for human foods anymore.

Everything about her had increased. She now had _supersonic _hearing, her eyesight was better and she could now see much father away. Her sense of smell was inreased, that should have been a good thing but to Sakura it was not. It was kind of a drag, not eveything in the world smelled great.

She had went back into the city one day Pein was gone, she had accidentally stolen his car. It wasn't on purpose she just wanted to see how ran; take it for a test drive. The part when she couldn't control the speed, and almost had three wrecks on the way wouldn't have to come up anytime soon. As she walked through streets of Konoha, she noticed all the strange looks she was getting from both woman and men. It happened all the time before, so much that she had gotten used to it but this time it was different.

If you would ask an outsider who known of her, they would say she looked like a different person, yet she was still the Same Sakura Haruno. She was a little shorter, as if that were possible. She had way more shape than she already did. She just had this dark, mysterious charm about her that would let her get her way with anything.

She spent most of the time tryng new things, noticing all the little things of the world. She had ran to Suna and then back to Konoha earlier. She saw now she didn't even tire, she had energy for days now. Even though she probably wouldn't ever admit it, Sakura _liked _being what she was. It was like she could feel being different, and she could also feel the new power she had.

It had gotten dark already, and the temperature had began to drop. Konoha always did have late winters. She felt the hairs on her skin stand on end, but she did not shiver. She was slightly cold, but she didn't want to leave her current spot on the balcony. It showed a view of the city, and the moon and all the stars were out. It was beautful there, everything about it was beautiful. Her mind somehow wandered on Pein.

She had yet to know where he went everyday and stayed for such long hours. Maybe he was out with someone else doing other stuff. It wasn't like Sakura cared, or did she? Sakura scuffed, he may have changed her but that didn't mean that she had some crazy feelings for him. So what if he was semi-caring, and helpful and descent to her. He was still too cocky for her liking, and arrogant. HE actually got on her last nerves. Was he with someone?

Sakuras thought paused at the thought, and a strange feeling came to her heart. She couldn't help but feel a slight bit of jealousy if he did already have someone. Whoever she was, She'd never seen her. He had never bought her here since she was there. There were no pictures of any woman, except in Deidaras room. Sakura had made a bad mistake of going in there one day. She shivered at the thought. If Pein already was in a relationship, she didn't think that he would be as crazy as to let another woman come and live in his buried her head in her hands, he had been falling on her mind alot lately and she really wishedhe wouldn't. She slammed her fist down on the small table, "Like I give a fuck if he does or not" She muttered and jumped up from her seat and went back into the house.

She sat behind the piano, and ran her fingers down the keys. With one hand propping her head up, she looked up at the clock on the wall. It was almost midnight, and she was tired of sitting around doing nothing but wondering. Everyone ele was gone, Sakura could have used their stupidity at the moment. Sakura sighed heavily and cleared her throat.

_I'm standin' on the bridge_

_I'm waitin' in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_I'm tryin' to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I'm, I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Hmm hmm hmm_

_I'm looking for a place_

_I'm searching for a face_

_Is anybody here I know?_

_'Cause nothing's going right_

_And everything's a mess_

_And no one likes to be alone_

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_I try to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I'm, I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Yea yea_

_Oh, why is everything so confusing?_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_Yea eee yeah, yea eee yeah_

_Yea yee yea, yea eee yeah,yeah_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Tryin' to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I'm, I'm with you, yea_

_I'm with you, yea_

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I'm, I'm with you, yea_

_I'm with you, yea_

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I'm, I'm with you, oh_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

"So this is what you do all day when you're alone?" Sakura whirled around to see a man standing in the door way. His eyes were darker than black, with his long slick hair the same color. It was tied behind his head in a low ponytail. There were two cuts on both sides of his nose. Sakura wondered who he was, he had looked familiar but she couldn't place where she had seen him before.

"Did anyone ever teach you to knock?" She turned back around to the keys and pressed down on them, causing them to dramatically sound out. "There doesn't happen to be a door to knock on, Sakura." The girl sighed. "Well, was that what you wanted? I am quite busy if you can't tell."

"I was busy as well, but it is hard to focus with all that _cat screeching_" Sakura whipped her head around, "What did you-"He wasn't there, he was already gone. The girl got up and went behind him, no one insulted her without getting away with it. After looking all over, she finally found him in the gym area. "My singing is not cat screeching, bastard!" She yelled out at him. Itachi continued his weight lifting as if nothing was told to him. "You are the one they were talking about, Pein did say you were small and loud. More of the second one. Hearing how irritated and on edge you've been i'm guessing that you two haven't mated yet." Sakura blinked, and a small blush came to her cheeks.

"We aren't mates he just changed me that's all." Sakura explained. "If he changed you, he gave you a part of him, making you his mate forever." He sat the weights down and sat upright. This was the first time he haf gotten a good look at her, he had never scene her before. The only image he had was what the others said she looked like, Pink hair, green eyes, short, mean, and loud. She fit the description perfectly.

"If you're looking for him, he's in his study." Sakura halfly turned away. For once, she thought she had met someone in the house who actually had some common courtesy and sense. "Um, thanks I guess. What was your name again?"

"Itachi Uchiha."

()()(())(())(())(())(())(())(())((())(())(())(())( (((()))))))

Sakura knocked two times on the door before opening it and walking in. Pein was sitting behind a large oakwooded desk that was lined with beige folders. "We're you busy?" He looked up at her for a moment and then back. "I have a feeling that even if I were that wouldn't matter to you." Sakuras eyebrow twitched.

There was a long moment of silence as she sat in the nig chair across from him, Sakura cleared her throat and looked down at her hands in her lap. "Itachi said that you made me your mate, and I guess thats something that binds someone to someone else forever?"

"Yes."

"So, that means that... are we together or something?"

"I changed you, like he said inside of you is a part of me and inside of me is you. We _are _mates, but that does not mean im going to put a leash and collar around your neck and lock you away from the world if If you wish to see others, than you can. The same as I would, I won't stop you from doing what you want."

**What Sakuras Brain heard: **"No I have no connection to you whatsoever. If you want to go and be with other people, than do so because I wlll."

"Oh."

The next thing Sakura knew was that she was behind the wheel of a car, and was speeding to the farthest best hotel she could find. What he was saying was, in lamens terms, that he _only _changed her. He had no intention of being with her and only hear romantically. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes and and her heart sank. The confusing part was, If she didn't care like she said she didn't, then why did it hurt? It was the same hurt she felt with Hiten and the same one she'd felt with Sesshomaru and Kouga.

"Good Evening..." The man behind the front desk said lowly. He liked to be no older than eighteen with bright blue eyes and shaggy auburn hair. His cheeks were blushed and a bit of drool had dripped from the side of his mouth. Sakura rumaged through her purse, cursing loudly when she saw that she did not have her wallet with her. "I need a room, a maters suite. But, I cannot seem to find my wallet and I do not have the slightest clue as to where I could have left if." She leaned across the counter a little towards him. "Do you think that we could work something out?" Sakura reached up and brushed her hand across his face to move away a few stray hairs. She could hear a low growl in the back of her head, but she only pushed it aside.

"Um," The boy cleared his throat and began typing in the computer. "I can set you up in an executive masters suite for the weekend. The room numbers 254, would you like-" When the boy raised his head up she was already gone, he let out a sigh.

As Sakura laid covered in the covers she stared blanklt at off flatascreen on the wall. If all he did was change her to be one of them, that meant that he had no further use for her. He said he had to keep her safe, but if he wanted to keep her safe then why did her let her leave his home so easily? The girl wiped her eyes again, she wished that she couldn't feel any emotion, that would've been the best thing he could've done for her.

There was a low beeping sound that came from her purse on the nightand, She chose to ignor it, whatever it was. The contraption continued on beeping until she snatched it up and clicked it on. From what her Galaxy S4 said, she had 25 missed calls and 30 messages. She scrolled through the message thread taking her time to read each one.

**Kin: **_Where are you? _

_we haven't seen you or heard from you in days_

_Are u ok?_

_Whats going on Sakura?_

**Naruto:**_ Still meetin me for Ramen Sunday?_

_Sakura?_

_Whats the matter I tired calling and even going by your house there was a big for sale sign on it_

_Why aren't you replying?_

**Sesshomaru: **_Tonight 9:00_

_No show?_

**Kouga: **_Sakura?_

All the rest of them were from Hiten. Sakura turned her phone off and sat on the roof of the building for the remainder of the night. As she stared up at the full moon, a lone teardropped from her eye.

**SORRY TO LEAVE A CLIFF HANGER , **

**BUT GOTTA GET STARTED ON MY NEXT PEIN AND SAKURA FANFIC**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**OH AND FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM im_empresss**


	7. Chapter 7

Story Title: Eternally Yours

Author: XxToToXx

**A:N: FIREBENDING :)) **

Chapter Seven:

_For she is _

_as strong as the pit of fire_

_in her wounded heart_

_that still ignites her soul _

_For she is as Mighty_

_as the phoenix that arose _

_from the Ashes _

_with Great power and determination_

_She is still as tender as a mother_

_to her newborn child _

Pein had siged for the hundreth time that day. In all his years he had never been a man to break promises or go back on is word, but this little voice in te back of his mind had him thinking mayb he _shouldn't _have changed Sakura.

When Pein changed her a part of him went into her and her into him. They even shared eachothers memories and emotions. As of now, she was utterly confused and enraged. It was placing him in a bad state and making is day go by worse.

It was bad enough that he couldn't pinpoint exactly where she was, he couldn't even pick up her trail. No one else had found her either, and whether he liked it or not he was starting to worry. The promise he'd made her on her death bed about finfing her again and bringing her back to life all seemed so dreary now.

"Maybe you should not have let her left after she qusetioned you about the mating." Itachi had pronounced in the meeting room three days later. "You remember how hard it would be to catch her again." Pein said nothing, he chose not to speak out whille in the state of anger.

"I've checked all her friends, no one has seen her ,not even the coworkers. Her previous residency is still vacant and not a single hotel has her in their system. No malls, stores, nothing. It's like she just...vanished" Deidara claped his hands together and swirled around his chair. "People don't just vanish indiot" kisame retorted.

She was being stubborn and arrogant, and then man wished that she would learn to keep her feelings on a short leash. "We give up then." Pein stated. The four pairs of eyes in the room blinked at him. "G-give up? But you were the main one aying that she couldn't fall into the wrong hands! Plus, the Yu Jinshu are already on our tails. We captured one this morning lurking around the grounds. Who knows if there are any more of them in the city? Suppose they find her before we do." Sasori clicked the television remote to turn it on. a man with a black wolf mask sat tied and bound and gagged in a chair appeared on the screen. "He won't say anything about where Lou is, or how many of them are there or where Ty Lee was."

"The Full moon is in six days. If we don't find her before then then it'll mean trouble. There power will be increased by the full moon. Who knows, they may even have plans ontop of plans!" Hidan Slammed his fist down onto the table, the action rocked all the glasses and paperwork. "I'm not goin' through this shit again! The last time we weren't prepared and got knocked off out feet by some ambush. I say we go out and tear this city up until she's found. She's gonna bring her ass back here and remember all her powers and combat skills to be on _our _side. Jashin knows, even though she was and still is a pest in my furs i would hate to have to go up against Nyurris incarnate. If Sakura does allow her to take over her body, then we can kiss our asses goodbye. I know and understand the fact that she was the alphas Mate but I won't deny my gut and tell myself that all those years in captivity didn't leave her alone with her negative thoughts. I could feel it, She cannot come back." Hidans speeh did make some sense, in more areas than others.

"I know we can't let her come back, yet we cannot let her body get in Ty Lee's hands. We can only do so much. We can keep them away from her and save this world and the supernatural realm, but in the end, still Sakura has herself to face. In a way it would be like fighting a losing battle. Sakura would have to tap into her former self and rediscover herself. In the end, her destiny is up to her." Itachi leaned back in his chair, thoughts riddling his mind. He had known Pein for much of his life and he could tell he was now in a very sticky situation. He wanted his former lover back yet he was still romantically linked to Sakura now even though he hadn't discovered it yet. It was now as if he was torn between two women of the same body, one good and one evil. So much alike yet so very different.

The main question in everyones mind was that who Pein had wanted to be here. Some thought he would even _provoke and allow _the spirit to come back just to be with her. For a stone cold ancient Eternal leader, he had falled head over hells for a woman in sheeps clothing. Even though all of them were involved in criminal cartels, dealt with the Yakuza clan and other illegal activites, it was still their city to watch over.

"The only person who would be able to locate her is you, you are linked to her after all. She must have repressed you for the moment in case you tried to go after her, which was smart. As long as she's putting entergy into blocking you out thats the weaker her mind becomes." Itachi placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll try."

"And so shall we," They said as they bowed and exited the room. He shifted in his seat, and had become uneasy and somewhat afraid, now he was calmed but his adrenaline was going through the roof. Pein closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, a mixture of lust, sweat and alcohol entered his nostrils. He invisione the sight of her being felt upon by a man, a man that wasn't him. His posessiv nature had the urge to overtake him, and run free throught the streets of Konoha and take innocent lives, but he refrained from the action.

"Where are you...Sakura."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()(

Sakura whipped her head around and looked up at the ceiling of the large manison. The roof was completly glass in that particular portion of the house, she had no clue on how they managed during the Summer. She tucked her long loose hair behind her ear and turned back around, it had almost sounded like someone called her name. She was now being led down the stairs by her best friend Ino, attracting a many stares in her ultra short black sleeveless dress that hugged every nook and cranny on her body and high heels. Some of them were like the others, they were different. She could tell just by looking at them, some cowarded away she returned their stare. What was with them? Yet the attention was glorifying.

The loud music pounded throughout, and bodies moved together. Sakura held onto her friends hand and her drink as they reached a less populated area by the bar. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you! I went to your house and it was up for sale! Ithought something had happened to you." Ino explained with a worried expression on her face as she adjusted her top. "I just... went away for a while, to Suna thats all." "But you sold your house." "I was tired of it I'll just get another one somewhere." The other girl seemed to run it through her brain for a second, then she engulfed her into another hug.

"You look so different, oh muy gosh." Ino stepped back to observe her once more.'' Did you have something done?" Sakura could only laugh. They had had drink after drink and went back on old times. There session had ran well past midnight, leaving the two girls highly intoxicated. Ino had assured her that Hinata would be there to drive them both home, and Hinata never lied. "Another."

Slammed her shot glass down on the bar, a demanding gesture to the bartender. Her small glass was quickly refilled with more Vodka. She slung the savory liquid down her throat and slammed the glass back down again. "More."

"I think you've had enough for tonight." A deep voice trickled down her spine. She felt a surge of anger sore through her and she crushed the glass in her hand. "Are you upset?" She turned around in her stool to face him. He wasn't alone either, he had Kisame, Deidara, Hidan and Madara with him.

_'For muscle I suppose'_

She hadn't flinched when she'd seen his lavender eyes swirling, or how dark they were, or how he almost seemed to have some type of radiation coming from him, she also never budged when alot of people surround him had fled.

"Sakura, we need to talk." Hiten appeared from amongst the crowd dressed in all black. He obviously was unaware of the situation that was about to unfold. She looked from The Akatsuki, then to Hiten and stood. There was only one exit that she knew would be clear and she was going to be taking _that _exit.

"Sakura!" Hiten hollered behind her, and tried to go behind her yet Pein was somehow already gone. "Let go of me." Kisame had restrained him and pulled him back. "I don't think you want to get involed in that, we don't usuall save lives." Deidara grinned, "But I still love your music, can I get an autograph?"

Long dark alleyway, great. The front exit seemed to be a good idea right about now. "Why are you following me? Go home!" She yelled up at him when he had appeared before her. he had tried to grab hold of her wrist but she'd moved just a little too quickly and unexpectedly. She flung her arm across his chest in midair, her hand emitted a bright flame as she swiped at him. It had came as soon as it left, yet Sakura didn't seem surprised to see it.

Attacking Pein, was probably one of the worst mistakes she'd made in her last she remembered was the feeling of being severely electrecuted, the pain had blind sided her starting from her head all the way down to the soles of her feet.

Yet all her vision was black she could still see him, yet only him. The pain was entirely indescribable, but she was sure it felt like she was slowly being torn limb from limb. The small area she was in was feeling like it was closing in on her. The fact about her being claustorphobic didn't help much, and it wasn't long before the girl passed out.

()()()

"i see their alliance with each other is starting to become quite frail." Ty Lee announced from the rooftop as she watched the scene unfold on the ground below her. "Such a pity." A tall man stepped besides her, "How long before we are able to strike?"

"Sooner than you think. She has already tapped into her powers and knows how to use them, so it will not be much longer. We want to be at our best when we strike, I don't want to spend an entire decade trying to capture her."The man nodded and then disappeared as quickly as he had came. A frown crossed the womans purple lips, and her eyebrows came together in frustration. It was Ty Lee who had killed Nyurri all those years ago, many thought she had gotten killed in the second ninja war. She had really beenin hiding since the womans death. When Sakura was first born that was when she had reappeared.

On the night of the full moon on the day of Nyurri's death is when Ty Lee would be at her strongest. She would have the choice of joining them, or being killed so that Ty Lee would be able to take over her body so that the appropriate Empress would be deemed worthy to rule both realms. Since Nyurri won't choose the first one, then Ty Lee would have to resort to her backup plan, which was taking over her body and power.

Ty Lees real name was Milan, she had changed it to Ty Lee after her first alleged death.

The history between Ty Lee and Nyurri was strained. Both were actually sisters that were separated at birth. When they had been reunited again Nyurri had promised to share everything she had built with her, they would both rule with iron fists! At that time, Nyurri and Pein, Leader of the Akatsuki had just mated. Ty Lee thought she was putting things off for too long, she had wanted an Empire to rebuild the Iyan name and strike fear in the hearts of those even eons away.

_"You would dare put a stranger before your own flesh and blood!" Ty Lee had told her. Nyurri kept her unbothered gaze on the bright blue sea before her. "I'm not putting anyone before anyone." She turned around and walked towards her younger sister."But I do happen to love that stranger, If you want to leave because of that, I won't try to stop you. It's your life Milan."_

Claiming her alliance and honor to Pein were only words to Nyurri. She was her own, and her loyalty would lie with herself. Even though she knew that many of the memebers knew about her treachery and slick traitor instincts, Nyurri didnt' care, which only caused her to have false feelings for a man who would go to the depths of hell for her.

Feeling betrayed Ty Lee had broken off from her sisters forces nad rebelled against her, it wasn't long before one of them would kill the other for the name and throne. It caused alot of deaths, and even more tears. Ty Lee's position in history was just as nototrious as Nyurri's was.

The Tale of the Two Great Sisters of Shah.

It was a nighttime story that many children wish they could forget, and a burn in everyones memory. Even though they were the last family that the other had, Ty Lee wanted more. She would do what she had sworn to her people and to herself even if it meant taking out her own family again.

Ty Lee looked down at the pale blue jewel in her hand, it sparkled in the moonlight. She semi grinned, it was the remaining piece to bringing Nyurri back fully. She closed her palm around it. "I can't wait to see you again, sister dear."

())(())(())(())()()(

"They want to take her...put herself in her body...take over the world and shit. The jewel of Sharza...losing time wondering...Join her and you and I both know she won't, it's join her or die... Have to keep them away from her...She has to do away with both Ty Lee and Nyurri... before it's too late."

Sakura groggily awoke to the voices around her, she couldn't pinpoint who they belonged to. It sounded like Sasori, then it could've been Itachi. Her throat was dry, and no matter which way she looked there was darkness. Her arms were chained to a brik wall with only so much slack in them. She felt weak, ontop of that she was hungry. It felt like she hadn't eaten in days, her whole body was sore. Her chest had a pinging pain in it .

Just what had happened?

_"You look so different, oh muy gosh." Ino stepped back to observe her once more.'' Did you have something done?" Sakura could only laugh. They had had drink after drink and went back on old times. There session had ran well past midnight, leaving the two girls highly intoxicated. Ino had assured her that Hinata would be there to drive them both home, and Hinata never lied. "Another."_

_Slammed her shot glass down on the bar, a demanding gesture to the bartender. Her small glass was quickly refilled with more Vodka. She slung the savory liquid down her throat and slammed the glass back down again. "More." _

_"I think you've had enough for tonight." A deep voice trickled down her spine. She felt a surge of anger sore through her and she crushed the glass in her hand. "Are you upset?" She turned around in her stool to face him. He wasn't alone either, he had Kisame, Deidara, Hidan and Madara with him. _

_'For muscle I suppose'_

_She hadn't flinched when she'd seen his lavender eyes swirling, or how dark they were, or how he almost seemed to have some type of radiation coming from him, she also never budged when alot of people surround him had fled. _

_"Sakura, we need to talk." Hiten appeared from amongst the crowd dressed in all black. He obviously was unaware of the situation that was about to unfold. She looked from The Akatsuki, then to Hiten and stood. There was only one exit that she knew would be clear and she was going to be taking that exit. _

_"Sakura!" Hiten hollered behind her, and tried to go behind her yet Pein was somehow already gone. "Let go of me." Kisame had restrained him and pulled him back. "I don't think you want to get involed in that, we don't usuall save lives." Deidara grinned, "But I still love your music, can I get an autograph?"_

_Long dark alleyway, great. The front exit seemed to be a good idea right about now. "Why are you following me? Go home!" She yelled up at him when he had appeared before her. he had tried to grab hold of her wrist but she'd moved just a little too quickly and unexpectedly. She flung her arm across his chest in midair, her hand emitted a bright flame as she swiped at him. It had came as soon as it left, yet Sakura didn't seem surprised to see it. _

_Attacking Pein, was probably one of the worst mistakes she'd made in her last she remembered was the feeling of being severely electrecuted, the pain had blind sided her starting from her head all the way down to the soles of her feet. _

_Yet all her vision was black she could still see him, yet only him. The pain was entirely indescribable, but she was sure it felt like she was slowly being torn limb from limb. The small area she was in was feeling like it was closing in on her. The fact about her being claustorphobic didn't help much, and it wasn't long before the girl passed out. _

"Oh," She aid lowly as her eyes closed, "Thats what happened." She rememebered how she had kind of lost it and blacked out. Since Pein had changed her he ould feel the same emotions what she felt, she guessed thats what made things so bad. THe day after she left she discovered how to do small things with fire. She tried the water, but she figured she had to be in a calm state for it to work, it was also the opposite of fire which made it so difficult for her.

The air was different, she wasn't as easy going as air was, she wasn't as peaceful and free. She was strongwilled, and stubborn, aggressive and determined. She could only do fire so well because she had a heart of fire, her heart and personality were too strong to control so she channeled it into fire and executed it from her body. She was too weak to do anything now.

**"oh, poor girl." **A voice in Sakuras head spoke, the voice was so light, but it still sounded full of torment and anger. Was this the Nyurri speaking to her? _'What do you want?'_ She wasn't really in the mood for talking to anyone, but she could atleast see what she had to say.

**"Don't be mad at me, little girl. Don't you know attaking your own mate would have it's consquences?" **Sakura remained quiet. **"I waited too long for your mind to be clear to speak to you. What I am telling you is true, He doesn't love you, or want you. He was in love with me. When he looks at you, he sees me the person he wants."**

_'I never said I loved him or wanted him myself, and I don't.' _Nyurri laughed, a melodical laughter. It almost sounded like wind imes.

**"Do not forget we are in the same body, and in the same mind as well. I feel everything you feel, see everything you see, and hear everything that you hear."**

There was a small pause in the onversation when the door handle jiggled, and there was a small curse muttered.

**"If you allow me to have my body back, I will make sure that you **_**do **_**have another life again. You would be able to start all over again. Isn't that what you wanted?"**

_'i would like my own life, with no connection to you.'_

**"Girl! How foolish of you! No bother, I shall come back with or without your help. Remember darling, the time is nearer than you all think"**

The door slowly opened and the light switch was flicked on. "Pein said that you can be released now, i mean...that's if you don't decide to go all crazy again." Madara said as he politely bowed. "I won't go crazy again...yet." she replied. The other man sighed and scratched his head."I'll just pretend that I didn't hear that last part." He undid the chains and locks. "How long have i been in here?"

"Two days to you, but to us it was only like thirty minutes." She stood and massaged her sore wrists as she walked out the door. she found herself in right by the double entry stairs. They both led up to the balcony, it always took Sakuras breath away when she looked at it. It was just so beautiful. She pulled up her hair along with her bangs and put it in a tight ponytail behind her head. SHe then twisted the long locks around the ponytail and tightened it with another scrunchie. Checking her face in the mirror, she saw she had gotten a tad darkers, and her eyes were getting stranger. They had black lines around them, and she knew she hadn't put on any liner. Her lashes were longer and thicker, and blacker.

**"My body is already taking to you, and I haven't even lifted a single finger yet. You cannot prevent yourself from looking like me, it was going to happen anyway."**

Sakura ignored her, she was quite annoying to say she was supposed to be so scary. "Where are you going?"

"To go eat."

Madara went after her after she slammed the front door rather loudly. He followed her back into the city"You're not really supposed to be going out by yourself. Pein said you're supposed-"

"Pein is _your _Leader, not mine." She said as she rounded a corner and jumped onto the rooftop of a bulding. She laid flat onto the surface and looked down at the scamper of _humans _who were unaware of the danger they were in. "Actually, no. The Uchiha at the moment now has only one leader, which is Itachi Uchihas Father."

"So I guess you two are just friends." She replied back dryly. "Then why are you always here more than you're at your clans place?"

"Because I don't like being there. It's boring, and to answer your first quetion, yes we are. Age old Friends."

"Mhmmm."

**5 Minutes Later**

"So how long before you pick one?"

"When you stop breathing down my neck!" Madara sighed. "Fine, i'll be back in 15. Maybe by that time you'll have moved." Sakura decided to give up a few minutes later, and just went back to the house. She knew they didn't have any there, but she would have to deal with her hunger until later. She wasn't scared she was just picky about what person she chose to feed from. She needed a shower, plus she was tired.

Her skin flushed when she slid in the hot water covered with peach colored bubbles. She plugged her earbuds into her ear to listen to some relaxing music.

_When your dreaming with a broken heart_

_the waking up is the hardest part_

_you roll out of bed and down on your knees_

_for a moment you can hardly breathe_

_Wondering was she really here_

_was she standing in my room_

_no shes not_

_cause shes gone gone gone gone gone _

_when your dreaming with a broken heart_

_the giving up is the hardest part_

_she takes you in with her crying eyes _

_then all at once you had to say goodbye_

_wondering could you save my love_

_will you wake up by my side _

_no she can't_

_cause shes gone gone gone gone gone_

_Do i have to fall asleep _

_with roses in my hand_

_Do i have to fall asleep_

_with roses in my hand_

_Do I have to fall asleep_

_with roses in my hand_

_would you love me if I did_

_no you won't _

_cause your gone gone gone gone gone_

To Sakura, that song meant alot. She dried and put on a tank top, neverminding the shorts and got into bed. She'd hadn't seen Pein, she wasn't really looking for him either. If he was so strong a simple burn across the chest shouldn't hurt him. She pulled the covers and sheets high onto her body and rested her head onto the pillow.

She didn't budge when the door opened and closed or when she heard the rustling of clothes or the weight shift on the huge bed. "Pein." There came no answer. She reached and placed a hand over what she thought was his chest, and felt a soft calming pressure on hers.

"What."

"I'm sorry." She said lowly, "For this." A wave of emotions flushed over her when he slid her hand up to his lips, and pulled her closer. She interfed by climbing ontop of him instead, which seemed to be a big mmistake, literally.

**"He's not doing that for you, It's for me."**

She forced them to go away, along with the sensations that were forming in her womanhood. Her mind blanked when she felt a hardness against her thigh. "Stop." He had demanded, "Stop what?"

"Avoiding it."

"I'm not."

"When you anything towards me, you repress it."

"I don't, I just..."

**"Tell him,"** Nyurri spoke out once again. **"Why do you? Is is the fear of sure heartbreak?" **

"I wouldn't hurt you."

His expression was kind of blank, except for the mild movement of his eyebrows that showed either concern or frustration. It was so hard to tell hwat he was thinking, but the expression he gave her was enough to touch anyone. "Why was I locked in a cellar?"

"You were out of control."

"I don't remember." She spoke lowly with little emotion in her voice. "But I remember..why were you so mad?"

With his long arms no longer gripped tightly around her waist and now folded behind his back, his intense eyes shifted to the wall behind her instead. "We were looking for you and ouldn't find you anywhere. Then your whole scent is covered in lust, and you openly attack me."

"Stop" He demanded when a felt a surge of sorrow, in his mind he sighed. Even he was fooled by exactly how many days it would be before he would no longer feel her emotions. He turned her over onto her side. "Just sleep." As if on command she was asleep as soon as she slid her eyelinds close.

())(())(()))())()()()())()())()(

**Read & REview. **


End file.
